Protein-sparing therapy in support of injured man's metabolism is recognized as an important component of critical care medicine, particularly with regard to the rate of net catabolism and loss of body cell mass. The substitution of near isotonic solution containing amino acids for protein-free 5% dextrose is accepted. Current controversy includes when to use this therapy, for how long, and the proper use of non-protein calories, either carbohydrate and/or fat. In addition, the criteria for efficacy must be determined in terms of protein metabolism and survival. Finally, the practical aspects of peripheral vein infusion tolerance have not been adequately assessed. The purpose of this grant is to measure whole body protein turnover, including flux and synthesis and breakdown rates, and albumin synthesis, all measurements of protein dynamics. These will be related to static nutritional, metabolic and functional assessments, morbidity, and mortality. Anthropometric measurements, blood chemistries, and immune competency will be related to various combinations of peripheral protein-sparing solutions. The result of this research will be a better understanding of intermediary energy metabolism and protein dynamics during injury, infection, sepsis, and malnutrition. The research should improve nutritional therapy by preventing impairment of host resistance to infection and sepsis. Such knowledge will improve the quality and quantity of survival among semi-starved hospitalized patients and help to bring about legitimate nutritional therapies.